User talk:Haybernathy/Archive 1
Welcome Hi Toph Lover! Welcome to the Samples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Test Edit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anr0328 (Talk) 08:48, January 30, 2011 New Messages Toph Lover, you have new messages on Anr0328's talk page. Delivered by . Ideas I love your ideas. We are so going to make them happen! Please contact 888 and ask if he could help with the comments stuff. Also, I will create a page for rollback requests. However, you don't need to request because I just made you rollback now! We will also make a newsletter, any names come to mind? :) :-- 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm thinking something like "Treasured Times" or "The Samples Reflector" for the newsletter. :::-- 18:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that sounds pretty good. Next time i meet 888 on IRC i will ask :) [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds great! I have decided with Treasured Times. See if he can hook up the comments and please right a column and ! =D ::-- 18:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Recommendations I recommend you take off the two cute little Toph icons, or at least remove there "links". The links simply take you nowhere, and this wiki has nothing to do with Avatar anyway. Please remove them, thanks! ~ 19:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I was going to but if i remove them on this wiki it will also get removed on my other wikis. So how am i able to make my signature different on a number of different wikis? [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 03:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :DO NOT CONTACT WIKIA! No LOL! Do what I do... create a page called User:Toph Lover/Bot. Put your signature and whenever you sign your name instead of putting ~~~~ just put ~~~~~ put a space then five ~s. Five ~s produces only a timestamp. If you need help, let me do it. :~ ~ 13:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Like this? 05:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::YAY! You got it, yes! ~ 18:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Misunderstanding Sorry, for some reason it won't let me reply to your problem in the comments on my blog. Anyway, I'm so sorry. You actually send me your column with Special:EmailUser/Anr0328, not Special:UserEmail. Sorry again. Thanks! ~ ~ 18:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges Yes. I would love to design some badges with you. However, I don't know how to set them up. There are some multiple MediaWiki pages, but I don't know which badges go on which pages. I might need to talk to 888, again. 18:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Toph Lover/Information Tips Hi again. I see you want to render a page on your profile. However, it's not a template. It's still your user profile, just a different "page". It's the same principle as your signature. I have automaticly fixed this for you, but here are two ways you would type it: 1. Easiest way (only on your user page) 2. Original and more coded way Hope this helps in the future! : ) 18:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture TL is this you? If so, you look so awesome! LOL the Toph picture makes it much more funny! XD Love it! Sorry, what picture? Where? I'm confused D: Sorry... 21:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. I ment the pics of u on twitter. XD Oh haha! Thanks! :) Do you have twitter? I could follow you? 22:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Is that pic u? I dont have a twitter idt. ::~ ANR ~ 22:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it is me! It's a bit fuzzy though... I think it's about time i change it... 22:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Kewl! Toph is funny! :D :~ ANR ~ Admin Status If you contribute a little more I might give you admin power. : ) : :Really?! Wow!!! Thats so kind of you! I will try ;P 21:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : :) Re:Thanks I was looking at your user page and saw the link to this wiki. Then I joined it. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My friends used to read it. I told them about your AB Wiki. huh... They are not like me who loves Wikis. Those guys don't like Wikis. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck with it! [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature and Status GIRL!!!!! I like your new sig! By the way, you are now a admin! =D : OMG Oh my gosh I'm sorry I was wrong to archive stuff just cut the stuff off your talk page and make a link on your talk page like this for example: Archive 1 Then save and click the link (it should be red) and paste your archives on that page and save it. Sorry again! :